


Tatuaggi

by skyearth85



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Italian P0rn Fest, M/M, fanfic_italia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyearth85/pseuds/skyearth85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Ci sono due generi di tatuaggi.</em></p><p>Scritta per la IV edizione dell'<strong><a href="http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest/">Italian P0rn Fest</a> @ <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/fanfic_italia/">fanfic_italia</a></strong> per il prompt: <em>INCEPTION, Arthur/Eames, tatuaggi</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Tatuaggi

Ci sono due generi di tatuaggi. Quelli che sono mostrati al mondo e quelli che sono nascosti come un tesoro prezioso.  
I tatuaggi di Eames sono conosciuti da molti. Il falsario è fondamentalmente un esibizionista e da buon ladro, sa perfettamente che il modo migliore per nascondere qualcosa è spesso metterla in piena vista. L'uomo ha un'accozzaglia inorganica di disegni, che è quasi un'opera d'arte post-eclettica di soggetti vari (e variegati) spaziante da tribali a soggetti religiosi classici, da poesie alla rielaborazione punk del suo stemma di famiglia.

I tatuaggi di Eames preferiti da Arthur sono le maschere del teatro (fatte con il primo assegno come falsario, dopo che aveva lasciato il MI6).  
Quello che invece gli piace di meno è la Madonna in stile pseudo liberty ( _"Ma se sei ateo, cristo santo!" "Agnostico per essere specifici." "Mi disturba avercela davanti mentre scopiamo." "Allora chiudi gli occhi e pensa all'Inghilterra, tesoro."_ ).  
L'ultimo arrivato è invece una frase, in un elaborato gotico, sotto il costato.  
"Che lingua è, spagnolo?" Gli chiede Arthur, che è appena uscito dalla doccia e ha trovato Eames sul letto che si sta togliendo la medicazione.  
"Fuochino, italiano. E' Dante, l'ultima frase dell'Inferno." Eames ci sta passando sopra una crema, i contorni ancora rossi incorniciano le lettere. " _E quindi uscimmo a riveder le stelle._ " Gliela traduce.  
Arthur lo fissa, pensoso. "Riguarda l'Innesto?" Sono passati quattro mesi, tuttavia un po' tutta la squadra è ancora turbata da quel lavoro.  
Eames ridacchia, "Anche. Principalmente. Riguarda in generale il mondo dei sogni, il morire e riaprire gli occhi. La vita, con il suo toccare il fondo e risalire. Un po' tutto." Poi aggiunge. "Sai, se tu ti decidessi ad aggiungere qualche scritta alla tua pelle alabastrina - sì, non ridere ho detto proprio alabastrina - avrei la frase adatta a te."  
"Sentiamo." Arthur si sta velocemente asciugando i capelli che ha appena tagliato quel pomeriggio, corti, stile militare. Eames era ancora in lutto per la cosa.  
" _Fatti non foste a viver come bruti, ma per seguir virtute e canoscenza'._ "  
"Sempre Dante?"  
"Già, uno dei miei passi preferiti."  
"Sembra interessante. Tuttavia niente da fare, niente scritte."

* * *

Ci sono due generi di tatuaggi. Quelli che sono mostrati al mondo e quelli che sono nascosti come un tesoro prezioso.  
I tatuaggi di Arthur rientrano nella seconda categoria.

La maggior parte delle persone crede che Arthur non abbia tatuaggi.  
L'uomo è vestito spesso impeccabilmente, è molto serio e posato, non sembra il tipo.  
Anche chi l'ha visto in abiti più casual, pantaloncini e maglietta, non ha visto nulla da fargli credere il contrario.  
E anche il fatto che inorridisca ogni volta che un tatuaggio si aggiunge alla collezione di Eames, non può che rafforzare questa ipotesi.

Questa convinzione nasce da un pregiudizio e da una certa superficialità.  
Sia nei confronti dei tatuaggi, sia nei confronti di Arthur.  
E' un fermarsi alle apparenze.

Uno dei _più grandi segreti del nostro tempo_ (copyright di Eames) è che Arthur ha sulla pelle 35 ore di tatuaggi: dalle spalle all'inguine, sia davanti che dietro, è completamente tatuato.  
Solo che anche i suoi tatuaggi sono perfetti e metodici come lui.  
Davanti ha un tribale che partendo dalle spalle fino all'inguine, sembra un cancello aperto che quasi cerchia perfettamente i suoi capezzoli, avente nel mezzo una fenice stilizzata, mentre di dietro ha una fantasia stream punk con orologi e meccanismi impossibili.  
Ogni parte è stata incisa in perfetta armonia con il corpo dell'uomo, ogni disegno è il frutto di ore di studi e di prove (Arthur per aggiungere un particolare all'altezza delle spalle, tempo di realizzazione 20 minuti, aveva fatto 10 prove con l'hennè e relativa documentazione fotografica).

Tale perfezione è stata raggiunta perché ogni millimetro d'inchiostro è il risultato di una profonda riflessione da parte del manovratore e della dedizione assoluta dell'artista.  
Della _venerazione_ dell'artista.

Arthur è l'opera d'arte eccelsa di Eames.

* * *

"Voglio inchiostrarti anche le gambe." Eames è spaparanzato sulla poltrona della camera, solo in boxer, mentre Arthur si sta muovendo nella camera con l'accappatoio addosso.  
"Scordatelo."  
"Ma perché?" Quasi piagnucola il falsario.  
"Perché al momento sono soddisfatto dei tatuaggi che ho."  
Ad Arthur l'argomento sembra chiuso.  
Eames però è annoiato. Un Eames annoiato è un Eames estremamente pericoloso e irritante. "Ho voglia di scopare."  
"Eames per favore, intrattieniti per cinque minuti. Devo finire di disfare i bagagli."  
"Non li voglio aspettare cinque minuti." Brontola l'altro, che repentino lo aggancia per l'accappatoio e lo fa quasi cadere su di sé. "Io ti voglio ora." Gli sussurra malizioso, iniziando a mordicchiargli il collo, con una mano aprendogli il cappotto di spugna, e con l'altra spostando il materiale, tanto da scoprire la spalla destra dell'uomo che gli è seduto in grembo.  
"Se scopiamo, poi mi lasci in pace per almeno un'ora?" Arthur cerca di suonare perfettamente calmo e rilassato.  
Dando prova della sua non trascurabile forza fisica, il falsario lo prende letteralmente in braccio, come se fosse una donzella da portare in salvo. "Giurin, giurello." Prima di far cadere tutti e due sul letto, provocando una risata di cuore da parte Arthur che non si vedeva molto nel ruolo dell'eroina romantica.  
"Idiota." Tuttavia l'uomo gli cinge il collo con le braccia e lo tira verso di sé, baciandolo, mordendo e leccando quelle labbra che gli fanno perdere la testa, leccando i denti dell'altro (che erano un disastro, ma ad Arthur piacevano immensamente).  
Continuando a baciarsi, Eames si è nel frattempo sfilato i boxer ed è quasi steso sul corpo dell'altro, le mani gli aprono completamente l'accappatoio e iniziano ad accarezzargli i fianchi stretti, strofinando lievemente il bacino contro quello dell'amante.  
"Ci sono dei momenti in cui muoio dalla voglia di scriverti addosso _proprietà privata di Eames_." Un bacio. "Questo è uno di quei momenti."  
Arthur si è allungato fino alla sua _trousse da toilette_ che ha appoggiato sul comodino ( _"Ogni volta che la chiami così voglio commettere harakiri con la mia stilografica." "Perdonami se mi piace che le cose siano chiamate con il loro nome." "Qui non si tratta di chiamare-" "E poi si dice seppuku, Eames." "Oh mio dio, Arthur!"_ ) da dove estrae fuori un flaconcino.  
"Vedo che non sono il solo ad essere impaziente." Eames è euforico dalla cosa.  
"Se così non fosse," Arthur inizia a prendergli il sesso tra le mani, massaggiandolo delicatamente e nel frattempo applicandoci una dose abbondante di gel, "ti garantisco che non sarei qui."  
"Lo so, Arthur." Lo bacia nuovamente. "Ne sono conscio ogni attimo che stiamo assieme."  
Il gemito di Arthur quando Eames lo penetra, è musica alle orecchie del falsario.  
Questi si muove fin da subito senza delicatezza, passando le gambe dell'altro sulle spalle e mettendolo esattamente nella posizione che vuole lui.  
"Sulla chiappa destra."  
"Co-cosa?" Arthur è troppo perso nel piacere per capire di che cosa stia parlando Eames.  
" _Proprietà di Eames_ sulla chiappa destra." E come a sottolineare la cosa, gliela artiglia.  
"Ora? Ne vuoi parlare ora?!" Arthur appoggia le mani sui fianchi dell'altro, le gambe che lo stringono e si muove ad incontrare le spinte di Eames come se dovesse dimostrare qualcosa. "Eames non è neanche il tuo nome!"  
"Vero." Una spinta più profonda che fa inarcare la schiena di Arthur, oramai sull'orlo dell'orgasmo. "Ma qual è il nome che urli in preda al piacere?"  
"Io-io" così vicino, così dannatamente vicino "non _urlo_."  
Eames quasi lo schiaccia con il suo corpo. "Arthur. Oh, Arthur."  
"Va-va al diavolo." Il ragazzo riderebbe se non fosse che viene con un sospiro spezzato, il sesso intrappolato tra i loro corpi, la bocca di Eames contro il suo collo. A quella ulteriore stimolazione Eames non può che seguirlo poco dopo.

"Arthur?" Eames suona troppo sveglio per la rilassatezza post-orgasmica di Arthur.  
"Non avevamo detto almeno un'ora di pace?"  
Eames lo ignora. "Io lo farei."  
"Che cosa?"  
"Se tu me lo chiedessi, io mi farei tatuare _proprietà privata di Arthur_."  
"La risposta è sempre no."


End file.
